


Sweet Cakes

by Nopperabou



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, my first drabble ever, these two are adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopperabou/pseuds/Nopperabou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Gaius baking and how Lissa sucks at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cakes

Lissa spread a dollop of sugar sweet cream over her tongue. It was ice cold.

"Hey, Gaius... When are you gonna let me help out?" The orange haired scoundrel chuckled.

"You can't bake, Princess. That last time..." He shuddered, remembering the coal black breading... "I think you can do the icing- don't touch the batter."

"Alright, alright, you don't have to rub it in..." Despite herself, she smiled, licking the spoon polished.

"C'mon Princess- you're up." Springing to the counter, she squirted the sweet orange onto the cake.

-happy birthday owain-

"I love you." The door swung open.

"Ew, dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you missed the tags, I wrote this at 11 PM, and this is my first drabble ever. Please comment below if you have any criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
